


Sans(Underfell)/Reader (comfort)

by Bikergirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikergirl/pseuds/Bikergirl
Summary: Reader has a bad day.Sans comes home and helps cheer reader up.





	Sans(Underfell)/Reader (comfort)

When I got up to go to work, I had the worst feeling in my stomach. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I started to puke up what had in my stomach, then started to dry heave when I had nothing left. When I got done I knew I could not miss work for a second so I went back to my room to get dressed. When I got dressed, I knew I could not eat anything so I got to the door and left. After a super long day of dealing with racist people against monsters. Monsters came out of the mountain two years ago. They were not treated very nicely. Well some people don’t see what I see. I am dating a monster for six months now, but I never see him because he is with his ambassador. After keeping my head down and was worried, just to get home. When I finally get to mine and my boyfriend’s apartment. I start to get the same feeling that I have had all day. I ran straight from the door to the bathroom. I started to dry heave because I barely ate today. Once I was done, I go to our room to get undressed. Once in comfy clothes I climb under the covers and start to cry.For what happend at work and me missing my boyfriend it took a toll on my body and mind and soul. So as I cry myself to sleep and let sleep take me.

When I woke up all I hear is the door shutting. Once I finally get out of bed, I go to the bedroom door. As I open it I hear a voice. “i wonder where my girlfriend is?”  
I thought to myself wait that voice is my boyfriends. When I finally open the door I see my skeleton boyfriend. He starts to look around till we both lock eyes.”Hey sans what are you doing here?”  
“hey (y/n), i missed you a lot.”  
“I missed you too.  
“wait (y/n) have you been crying.”  
“Um Uh…..” That is all I could think off.  
“(y/n) are you ok?”  
“Yes I am sans.”  
“you are lying to me.”  
That was before I ran to the bathroom to puke again. I did not realize sans had followed me and started to rub my back.  
“(y/n), you should go lay down.”  
“I did sans and it did not help at all.”  
“let me grab the medicine from up here and go to our room ok”  
“Ok”  
As I start to head back to our room. Once I made it back, I just started to cry again. Sans come in and see me crying. He come over and starts to rub my back.”(y/n) talk to me please. i know something is wrong.”  
I mumble something he can’t hear.”you have to speak up honey.”  
“Fine, I have been missing you too much and I have to deal with stupid racist people. Along with this sickness.”  
“well now i am home so you don’t have to stress about missing me. as for the sickness that is what i am going to deal with next. so relax and sit back baby.”

As I sat back he gave me some medicine and a glass of water even though I don’t know when he got that. “Hey sans what about the racist people how are you going to help.”  
“well i will just give you a massage every time you get home from work along with sex once a week on a day you want.”  
“Ok.Hmmm, How about every wednesday we have sex?”  
“that is a good day to sex. ok we have a deal.”  
So with missing work the next day due to being sick. When wednesday came around I was in so excited. When I got home from work, I got a sweet massage to relieve some stress from idiot racist people. Then after dinner I had some sweet sex as a desert and not deal with it again. This just kept on going till monsters had the rights humans had. Every Wednesday was one of my favorite day to have. Even with my boyfriend gone I got some phone sex or even some video chat sex in. I loved my boyfriend and barely missed him. Also never had to deal with so much stress and idiot to deal with again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or want anything written. Put them in the comments and I will write them up for you guys.


End file.
